Milagro
by Ahiru-san
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que las cosas desaparezcan y reaparezcan como si nada en esta ciudad? Pues porque no todo tiene una explicación lógica; de lo contrario, su reencuentro no habría sido posible.


Les traigo una nueva creación, y esta vez no trata de ningún personaje hetaliano, porque quería variar y llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir esta historia uwu... -Llora de felicidad- No saben lo que me costó llevarla al papel virtual TT_TT aunque, irónicamente, tardé poco tiempo en escribirla. Es un one-shot, así que aviso ahora ya que no tendrá una segunda parte. Lo siento si se entusiasman ^^U pero no la seguiré. Estoy contenta con el final que le di :3

* * *

Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro para Misae, quien se encontraba barriendo la entrada del dormitorio de hombres de la preparatoria Hikarizaka, como acostumbraba hacer todas las mañanas.

—Ahh —suspiró, levantando la vista hacia el cielo despejado que podía apreciarse a esas horas—, podrá sonar ridículo, pero creo que extraño a esos dos, especialmente al rubio.

Por supuesto, se refería a Okazaki Tomoya y Sunohara Youhei, aquellos estudiantes que habían egresado de la preparatoria seis años atrás.

A pesar de que aún tenía que ahuyentar a los chicos del club de rugby que causaban desorden en la entrada del edificio, todo ese alboroto, esa rutina que podría considerarse hasta graciosa, parecía estar vacía. Si bien ambos estudiantes —especialmente Sunohara— le habían dado en ocasiones más trabajo del que correspondía, no podía negarse a sí misma que lograban hacer más interesante su día a día. En todos esos años no había conocido a algún varón que se alojara en los dormitorios que fuera tan… especial como lo eran ellos, o tan agradable como sus amigas.

Antes contaba con la compañía incondicional de su gato, con su complicidad muda; con sus ronroneos, maullidos y movimientos gatunos, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse sola. Tiempo atrás le bastaba con tener a su lado a aquel felino tranquilo y cariñoso que la hacía sentir en casa cada vez que regresaba a su habitación, pero eso ya no volvería a ocurrir, porque el pequeño animal había dejado este mundo un par de meses atrás.

Aunque se reuniera con sus amigas del instituto de vez en cuando y tuviera contacto con la gente todos los días, había un sentimiento de soledad en su interior que no se borraba, y tras pensar en ello varias veces, descubrió que era el mismo sentimiento que se ocultó en su interior después de que Shima desapareció. Algo así parecía no tener remedio, ya que nada se comparaba con lo que alguna vez sintió por el espejismo que decía —y creía— ser Shima, ese que le había sido enviado por un corto período de tiempo para recordarle que existían más hombres en el mundo que podrían hacerla feliz a parte de Igarashi-kun, el chico que le gustaba en primer año de preparatoria. Pero no había conseguido fijarse en otra persona porque, en el fondo de su corazón, anhelaba estar otra vez con ese chico de ojos verdes, aunque fuera conciente de que era imposible. Katsuki Shima no renacería por más que ella lo deseara.

—De cualquier manera —se repetía mentalmente en aquellos lapsus de nostalgia—, soñar no cuesta nada.

Así era cómo se engañaba a sí misma cada vez que recordaba a aquel joven de cabellos rubios. Así era cómo volvía a colocar esa ilusión dentro de un pequeño baúl cerrado con llave. Así era cómo regresaba a sus labores diarias sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Pero ese día ocurrió algo que no se esperaba: vio a una niña pequeña, de unos cinco años aproximadamente, rondando por el exterior del edificio. Vestía un uniforme azul y un sombrero marinero de kindergarten.

"_¿Qué hace una niña pequeña en un lugar como éste?_ —se preguntó, desconcertada— _¡Podría estar perdida!_

—Tengo que ayudarla —murmuró para sí, dejando de lado la limpieza para dirigirse hacia ella, pero en cuanto comenzó a acercarse, la niña huyó— ¡Espera! ¡No corras! —la llamó, corriendo tras ella.

La pequeña desapareció de su vista cuando ésta dobló hacia la parte trasera del edificio, lo que la alarmó aún más.

"_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué los menores de edad siempre me están dando problemas?_

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla, y cuando logró llegar al mismo punto en el cual la había perdido de vista, en donde habían unos arbustos, se encontró a la entrada de un bosque.

—¡¿Eh? —chilló— ¡Esto no estaba —hizo una pausa—…! aquí antes —murmuró, pasmada.

Volteó para asegurarse de que los dormitorios masculinos estuvieran detrás suyo y, efectivamente, ahí estaban. De todas formas, eso no explicaba la misteriosa e inexplicable aparición de un montón de árboles en un lugar en donde no había nada antes.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo vieja —susurró, llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos—, o tal vez debo dejar de ver televisión en la noche. Como sea —se dijo, retomando la marcha—, tengo que encontrarla.

De esta forma, se perdió también en la floresta. En primera instancia caminó con cuidado, pero cuando comprobó que no era un bosque tupido y el sol lograba alumbrar lo suficiente a través de los árboles como para poder ver lo que se encontraba a cuarenta metros de distancia, aceleró el paso. Ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que la niña no estuviera allí; tampoco quería encontrarla por miedo a lo que pudiera sucederle en ese lugar, sólo seguía un impulso que la obligaba a continuar con su búsqueda, como si se tratara de un tesoro perdido. Y mientras se iba adentrando y la luz del sol traspasaba el follaje con mayor dificultad, observó que aparecían unas pequeñas luces flotando en el aire que ascendían lentamente hacia las copas de los árboles. Parecía un bosque encantado, pero ni siquiera ese espectáculo de luces hizo que se detuviera.

De pronto, llegó a un claro y divisó a una niña de pie en la lejanía, pero no era la pequeña de uniforme azul, sino una que debía tener más de diez años y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco. Se hallaba de espaldas, por lo que pudo observar que su cabello era largo.

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo una niña sola en medio de un bosque?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Misae.

Ella volteó y le dirigió una mirada inescrutable. Acto seguido, extendió su mano y le dijo:

—Ven.

Sin saber por qué, sin siquiera ser conciente de lo que hacía, caminó hacia ella entre medio de las pequeñas luces flotantes. Cuando se encontraron relativamente cerca, pudo reconocer en su rostro los rasgos de la pequeña que había estado siguiendo. Al mismo tiempo, la niña tenía un sorprendente parecido con Nagisa Furukawa, esa chica que también fue alumna de Hikarizaka.

En el momento en que pensaba esto último fue cuando tomó su mano. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente. Las lucecillas se difuminaron y desaparecieron producto de la velocidad de sus giros. Sintió como si se encontrara dentro de esas plataformas giratorias de los parques de juegos, pero siendo empujada por alguien que tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. Tuvo miedo, quiso llevarse las manos al rostro, pero la niña no la soltaba.

—No te asustes, esto no durará mucho más —le avisó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, poco a poco, todo fue deteniéndose. Curiosamente, no sentía mareos a pesar de que debió haber dado infinitas vueltas. Abrió los ojos y notó que se encontraba a la entrada del bosque.

"_¿Qué es todo esto?_ —pensó, agotada mentalmente. Nada de lo que había visto hasta el momento parecía tener sentido.

—Ha vuelto a ti lo más valioso que perdiste en tu vida —pronunció con una leve sonrisa y una voz que se le hizo enormemente familiar.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, desconcertada— No entiendo qué está pasando.

—Voltea y lo sabrás.

Frunciendo el ceño, cada vez más confundida, decidió obedecer. Por fin pudo separarse de la niña y mover sus pies a voluntad. Entonces, chocó con alguien más alto que ella y se topó con ese mismo cabello rubio con las puntas hacia fuera, con esos mismos ojos verdes llenos de alegría y esa misma sonrisa bondadosa que vio por última vez cuando aún era una estudiante de preparatoria; se encontró con aquel chico que perdió de vista diez años atrás en un festival. Su mente no podía asimilarlo.

—¿Misae? —pronunció el joven con una voz parecida a la del chico en el que estaba pensando, con la diferencia de que sonaba más madura. Su expresión de asombro, aunque no se comparaba con la de ella, hizo que comprendiera que, efectivamente, se conocían. Lo observó con los ojos desorbitados y el cerebro a punto de colapsar por todas las cosas que había vivido en tan poco tiempo. Esa persona sabía su nombre y era idéntica a Katsuki Shima, y algo tan increíble como eso causó que perdiera fuerza en sus piernas y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Ah! ¡Cuidado! —exclamó él, agachándose con rapidez— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, sujetándola por la espalda para que no se diera contra el suelo.

No podía responder. Su propio nombre, la primera palabra que le oyó decir, hacía eco en su cabeza de manera insistente y ocupaba todo el espacio en su cerebro que estaba destinado a la elaboración de respuestas.

—Tranquila. ¿Necesitas que llame a un médico?

Ella negó con la cabeza. El joven examinó su rostro aprovechando que la tenía cerca, y aunque titubeó por unos segundos, le preguntó:

—¿Eres Sagara Misae?

Pero la mujer no podía responder por más que quisiera. Las palabras se habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta debido a su estupefacción.

—No, ¿qué estoy diciendo? —pensó él en voz alta, bajando la mirada con un aire de tristeza—… claro que no lo eres.

"_¡Sí, lo soy! ¡Soy Sagara Misae!_

—De todas formas —prosiguió—, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí. ¿Qué ciudad es esta? —preguntó más para sí mismo que para otra persona.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra la presión en su pecho y su garganta, contra la enajenación y el entumecimiento que no le permitían estar en pie. Intentó decir aunque fuera su apellido, y con gran dificultad pudo pronunciarlo en un susurro:

—Shima.

Atónito, él volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Misae?

—Shima —repitió.

—¡Misae! —pronunció, alucinado y conmovido al mismo tiempo. La abrazó repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, y mientras más lo decía, más lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, hasta que estos no pudieron aguantar más y se desbordaron, humedeciendo sus propias mejillas y el delantal amarillo que llevaba puesto Misae. Ella también lloró, lo rodeó con sus brazos y escondió el rostro en la coyuntura del hombro y el cuello de él.

—No entiendo muy bien lo que ocurrió, pero yo… —murmuró el joven rubio con voz temblorosa, pero fue interrumpido.

—No hace falta entenderlo. Es un milagro, no tiene otra explicación.

Los ojos de él derramaron nuevas lágrimas.

—Misae… —sollozó, abrazándola con fuerza.

Cerrando los ojos, la mujer pidió en un susurro:

—No te alejes de mí.

—No podría hacerlo otra vez —murmuró, acariciando su cabello con suavidad—, sería imposible.

—Quiero que estemos así para siempre.

—Eso no puedo cumplirlo, pero estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Cerraron nuevamente los ojos y perdieron la noción del tiempo. Para cuando Misae volvió a abrirlos, recordó a la niña de kindergarten que parecía haberse extraviado.

—¡La niña! —soltó, incorporándose.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, confundido.

—Una niña pequeña que vi cuando limpiaba la entrada de los dormitorios… y pensé que podría estar en el bosque —explicó, y cuando volteó para señalarlo, notó que dicha arboleda había desaparecido y en su lugar se hallaban otros edificios residenciales. Tampoco estaba la niña de cabello largo que la había llevado hasta allí. Comenzó a balbucear y gesticular con las manos inútilmente, ya que ni siquiera ella sabía cómo explicar lo que había ocurrido, aunque fuera algo que vio con sus propios ojos.

Shima tomó su mano y le sonrió.

—Seguramente ya la encontraron.

—¡Pero el bosque! ¡Había un bosque justo aquí! ¡Y una niña con un vestido blanco también! Estaba detrás de mí… Tú la viste, ¿no? Tenía el cabello castaño y…

—No había nadie más que nosotros cuando me encontré contigo —la interrumpió con una expresión serena.

—_¿Qué?_ ¡No…! No es posible…

Para acabar con ese tema, distraerla y limpiar su mente de pensamientos abrumadores, besó tiernamente la frente de la mujer de cabello azul y le dijo:

—Tal vez no haga falta entenderlo. Puede que haya sido otro milagro.

Y sin meditarlo demasiado, se limitó a abrazarlo y responder:

—Tienes razón.

Después de su prodigioso encuentro, Misae decidió invitarlo a entrar a su habitación para charlar con calma. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, pero antes de que comenzara a hablar, él le dijo:

—Finalmente, pude cumplir tu deseo —dijo tras haberse apoltronado en el sofá rosa junto a ella.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Me pediste que nunca dejara de amarte.

Habiendo escuchado esto, bajó la mirada y rió, nerviosa.

—Pero qué cosas dices…

—Es cierto —declaró con una mirada llena de determinación—. Si estoy aquí es porque tenía que cumplir tu deseo a toda costa.

La mujer levantó la vista ruborizada y se topó con los ojos de Shima. Las mejillas de él también habían enrojecido. Nerviosos, ambos desviaron la mirada para luego mirarse de reojo. Entonces como si hubieran sido lentamente atraídos por un imán, sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

—Gracias —murmuró llena de felicidad mientras se acurrucaba a su lado. Shima sólo cerró los ojos y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

Daba igual si lo que había ocurrido parecía una experiencia sacada de un cuento de hadas, porque si estaba ligado al milagro de su reencuentro, no podía ser algo malo. Y aunque Misae continuara preguntándose en su interior por qué había ocurrido ese milagro, aquello tenía una explicación: Tal y como los fuertes deseos de Shima habían sido transferidos a su gato en el pasado, aquel felino pudo traspasarle a su dueño sus vivencias como humano después de su muerte, atravesando las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, para que el destino no los volviera a separar.


End file.
